Fred And George Return
by FF Queen
Summary: Fred and George return even after Hogwarts! You have to read it, it's cute!


Fred & George Return! ******************************** Dis: No, I don't own Harry Potter, although I'd love to own Wood, Malfoy, Diggory, Snape, the Twins, Riddle, Krum....(All the guys that sound cute! lol Snape??? O.o;;;)*loses count on her fingers* ^^  
  
A/N: I won't tell you what's going to happen, like I normally do....Oo And, er...The French accent is kinda...fake! ********************************  
  
Hermione stirred slowly as the warm, summer sunlight hit her face through the window. She opened her eyes, her vision still blurry and blinked. Sitting up in the large, black velvet covered bed, she knuckled her eyes and gave a long, tired yawn. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, wobbling slightly. "It's about time you got up." A voice laughed from the doorway. She looked towards the voice to find Draco leaning against the door frame, wearing a cheerful looking smile. She grinned back, trudging over to him, stretching whilst she did. "What time is it anyway?" She yawned softly, giving him a hug. "Around midday." He chuckled, hugging her back. Hermione gave him a strange look of disbelief. "It isn't, is it?" Draco just laughed and shook his head, still hugging her as Hermione gave him another puzzled look. "No, it's more like 9!" Hermione giggled as she kissed him. "Had breakfast yet?" She asked, her bushy hair falling in front of her face. "Yes, your's is on the table." He replied with a grin, taking her small hand and leading her down into a large marble hall.  
  
"Is there anything that I can get mademoiselle?" Draco asked with a laugh as he pulled Hermione's chair out for her. Hermione smiled playfully as she gave him a laughing glance. "Does le waiter 'ave champagne?" She asked in a fake French accent, but it sounded convincing. Draco gave her a laughing smile before going to the small bar fridge that was under a bench, and produced a large bottle of champagne and two glasses. "May le waiter join mademoiselle?" He asked placing the glasses on the table and opening the bottle carefully. "Certainly." Hermione laughed as bubbles from the bottle ran down Draco's arms. Filling the glasses, he sat opposite from her and raised his glass to her's. "Cheers." She smiled, clinking them together and taking a sip from it. Hermione picked up a slice of toast that was covered with different fruits and a small bit of cream on top and took a bite from it. "When'd you learn to make this?" She asked with an airy laugh after she finished her mouthful. He looked at her and smiled mysteriously. "That's my secret."  
  
"Do you have to go?" Hermione asked, frowning. "I'm sorry, I have to. You know our team doesn't have a reserve Seeker and this is the game that determines who goes into the final. I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise." Draco replied in a soft voice as he kissed Hermione's forehead lovingly. "I'll make it up to you, okay?" She gave a long sigh and nodded. "Okay, I love you." She finally said, letting him go. "I love you too." Draco murmered, kissing her once more before walking out into the entrance hall of the large mansion. Hermione watched him sadly. He was hardly ever home during the daytime, which meant he wasn't there to comfort her when she was upset and he wasn't there to hold her when she was lonely. It made her feel worthless, like she wasn't loved. Wiping a silent tear from her cheek she got up and walked over to the large window.  
  
Hermione gave a long, heavy sigh as she gazed outside into the large, green garden. What she wouldn't give just to relive her wedding day. She was so lost in her daydream that she hardly noticed that there was someone knocking on the door. Quickly snapping from her daydream, she pulled an old robe over her nightdress and hurried to answer the door. In front of her stood a whole Quidditch team, well almost. Hermione knew the captain all too well, they had been to school together. "Harry? What are you guys doing here?" She asked, moving aside to let them in. Harry gave her an awkward look as two of the team members stepped forward, cradling a limp figure. "No!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face as she noticed who it was, Draco. "What happened to him?!" She wailed as she collapsed into a wreck on the floor. Harry knelt down on the floor next to her and hugged her tightly. "He got a Bludger to his head. I'm sorry Hermione, I really am." He whispered, Hermione now curled up in his arms. Harry mentioned for the rest of the team to wait outside as he continued to hold her. Hermione gave another wail of angst as she looked at Draco's motionless body.  
  
"Are you going to be okay Hermione?" Harry asked softly as he lifted her chin up. She gave a loud sniff and looked at him, her face now shining with warm tears. She nodded a little as she stared at Draco, still sobbing. "No, I'll stay with you...." Harry whispered, hugging her tightly. Hermione just broke down again and wiped her tears on Harry's quidditch robes. Suddenly a familiar red haired pair of twins popped their heads through the door. They were both beaters for Harry's team. "Are you okay Hermione?" Fred asked gently as he entered reluctantly with George following him. Hermione shook her head and clung to Harry tightly as she continued to cry. Fred squatted behind Harry and looked at Hermione wearing a sad smile. "Hermione, Draco's still with you." He reached over Harry's shoulder and brushed his finger over her heart softly.  
  
Hermione smiled a little. "I know, but I-I still need him here." She rested her head back down onto Harry's chest as she sniffed. Fred, George and Harry looked at each other as Hermione continued to sob hopelessly. Suddenly George winked and Draco's body started to twitch. Hermione noticed this and stop crying and blinked as she watched. Suddenly Draco heaved himself up from the floor and groaned as he rubbed his head. "God you guys....why did you knock me out for?" He asked groggily as Fred and George laughed. Hermione went pale and looked at them angrily. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!" She roared, clenching her fists. "Hey, come on Hermione, it was just a joke!" George explaiened quietly as he, Fred and Harry backed away. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Hermione screamed as all three of them ran out the door, scared. "What was that about?" Draco asked, still rubbing his head as Hermione hugged him happily. "I'll explain later...." **************************************************************************** ** A/N: Heh heh, Fred and George return even after Hogwarts! 


End file.
